Togainu no Chi : Poker Face
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: I don't really know, but it's a togainu no chi fanfic. Shiki x Akira *sorry for the errors*
1. I hate you

"You can't do this!" I screamed as the rain poured down my face, the dagger shaky in my hands. I struggled to grip it tighter, but it only felt more loose. The sky flooded with reddened clouds and fell a thick orange haze over the city. Soilders ran rampant and i dogged for one of them. A leather hand sunk into and around my mouth, pulling my whole body back. " Shut up." The voice hissed. I noticed that glove, that tatse of _line, _it was Shiki. My eyes widened, he _wanted_ to kill me and i think our feelings _were_ mutual. He pulled me to a dark alleyway as i yanked at his arms and the hand around my mouth. "Let me go!" I choked in a muffled yell. " You just don't understand, do you?" He said and i felt the wet, black finger shove into my mouth. My tongue wrapping around the acrid leather and i tried to spit, but only saliva ran from the corners of my mouth. I should've bit him, but i stupidly didn't.

" They will kill you... There is more than one of them, you know." He spoke and then gave out a laugh as his finger cramed deeper into the right side of my mouth. " I'm not an idiot- I know there's more than one!" " I cringed and stuttered, still muffled by his hand and felt his finger dig deeper into the back of my jaw. "Akira, how does this feel?" Shiki purred and my face reddenedand i close my eyes shut. It burned. The sensation ran from my mouth all the way to my fingertips. I froze as my mouth, writhed in agony. My eyes began to ooze tears. _This sick man!_ "s-s-stop... s-st-st-" I choked out and felt my body sink against his and felt the touch of cold, wet, leather run up my shirt and to my chest. My heart pounded with fear and his teeth nipped at my ear. He slowly, and hesitantly removed the finger from my mouth and saliva trailed and stuck with it. My knees buckled, my mouth ached, my hands trembled as i dropped the dagger, i turned to face him dazed and feel into his chest. His embrace caught me. I raised my fist, peering through the dripping strands of my blue-green hair, but it shook and them collapsed back to his shoulder.

"I hate you..." I panted and then everything faded to black.


	2. I'm going to kill you, Shiki

The rapid fire of gunshots in the distance broke my sleep and my eyes shot open. My vision was blurred. I gripped something soft and felt the touch on my fingertips. Warm and comforting. "Shiki..." I slurred and collapsed back onto the touch of what felt like silken feathers, my face dug into the pillow. I was so weak and tired, i just couldn't render myself to speak, fightback or even move, so i just laid there. "Hmph..." I heard that voice sigh. I could tell he was here,Shiki, and the swollen side of my mouth tingled at his presence. I heard the soft screech of springs compressing. "You look so, innocent when you're helpless." Shiki whispered with his hands at my ankles and i felt the cold touch of his skin, as he ruffled up the bottom of my pants. " Get off of me, sh-shi..." I tried to speak, but goosebumps popped up on my flesh and i froze. I was aiming to make an insult, something that might hurt, but it was useless. His hands gripped my pants and i could feel his body come beside me. My face reddened.

I wouldn't let him see my face, no matter what he did, he would never see my reaction. "You don't seem to be the shy type, Akira." He said into my ear and turned my body, so i was facing the ceiling. I lifted up my hands to try to shove him off, but i was too weak. He unzipped my pants and i cringed. You pervert Shiki, you sick frigging pervert, i told myself and closed my eyes shut. After stripping me of my clothes, he did the same to himself. " i'll make you enjoy this..." He purred into my ear and i wrapped my hands at his neck as i felt the silken touch of his raven black hair against my face. I was breathing hard, just thinking about the concept and could feel his lips only an inch from mine, his breath gliding against my bare skin. " No one can hear you, Akira, no matter how loud you scream..." He whispered and brought his lips to mine. He was rough, firm, and yet gentle enough to tolerate. I pulled back only to feel him come forward and i breathed calmly out. It'll be over soon, i told myself, and then disappointed that he had done all of it in less that five seconds. I felt his lips come to mine again and his saliva ooze into my mouth and he pushed forward into me again. "Stop it..." I panted and my hands fell to my sides. " Shut up." He hissed coldly. His face pulled back from mine and for a split second i opened my eyes, to me his gaze. Those smoldering red eyes. My body was already glistening with sweat and i felt his skin slide over mine as he moved up against my soaking flesh. My face burned and i felt his hands, tightly take hold of my forearms and his body pushed in hard. My eyes widened and i let out a moan, my face burning with embarrassment.

He grinned and repeated the same process again. I wanted to rip his guts out, full heartedly i did. My body ached and he wouldn't let up. My senses were enhanced and i felt everything so clear. " I'm going to kill you...Shiki" I panted as he put me on my stomach. He laughed and pulled me up by my hair and said," Not if i kill you first."


	3. Ignorance

I'm going to rip your eyes out, Shiki..." I hissed, in a breathless pant as i just laid on the bed, watching his every move as he came beside me. He gave a sinister laugh and suddenly the screams became louder, but they still sounded fuzzy, as my ears still pulsed with white noise. "Where's that dirty piece of-" I heard a familiar voice yell over the echos of shrill screams and the firing of bullets. Shiki grunted and got up from the bed, dressing himself and said," Like you can move, Akira... But if you decide to, i will make your life a living hell." I swallowed hard and turned slowly, until i was facing the wall and grunted, pulling the covers over myself. "Oh, shut up..." I said to feel his hand at my hair, figuring he would pull me up and beat me senseless,but i felt the opposite. He stroked back my hair and whispered," If you tell me to shut up one more time, i will make you scream so loud, that your throat will bleed, your gums will rip, your tongue will ooze saliva, and your voice will be destroyed." My face reddened at the thought. I went silent and laid back down.

I heard his footsteps trail away and then the door slam shut. His ignorant words repeated in my mind and i tried to close my eyes, to sleep, but it was worthless. "I guess i'll just have to stare at the walls, until the sadist returns..." I mumbled to myself and laid on my back, glaring at the dull stone walls.


	4. A suprise visit

After only a few minutes in silence, i became restless, my body aching, sore and sick. "Ay Old Man!" I heard a aggitated voice scream in the distance. My eyes widened. Gunji and that Katsu- guy or whatever. That saidst's henchmen. My hands turned into fists. "Hey, look what we've found!" I heard a voice snicker near the door. My heart pounded. Why the hell was i so scared. I growled and turned myself to face the wall as the first pound on the door echoed through the concrete building. Then the second shortly followed. I cringed this time, hearing the hinges squeal and rattle. Suddenly the third. The door collapsed with a loud bang and i turned to see them, grinning. "Didn't i tell you he'd be here, Old man?!" Gunji yelled and brought the silver blades, dripping with crimson on his hands up to his tongue.

The pulled me up from my hair and shoved me on the floor. "The boss wants to see you." Said Katsu and gave a smirk, pulling the collor of my shirt to the side, revealing multiple bruises. "Hmph, i wonder if you have these anywhere else." He teased and i pulled back. "Shut up!" I screamed and backed up as they corned me in. "Such a shame, we won't be able to enjoy the pleasure of torturing you. We really looked forward to it." Said Gunji with a smirk. "Well maybe the boss won't mind if we just scratch him up a little bit." Stated Katsu with a hellish grin. "Ya, leave him with a few 'battle' scars. Slit his throat only half way, while screaming our names." They laughed, leaning close towards my face. I spit and growled," Don't you dare..." They frowned, growling and dragged me outside. "Or would you prefer it better if we humilated you in front of everyone?" Stated Katsu, taking hold of my throat.


	5. Inferiority Complex

The sound of footsteps scurrying echoed in my ears. Katsu's hand tightened around my throat. I struggled to swallow. Frigging Shiki and his lack of security. " I think this sick puppy deserves a lesson!" Said Gunji, deviously grinning, moving closer to my face. I spit in their faces again and they just laughed. "You think a little mouthful of your saliva is going to bother us?!" Purred Katsu, biting my ear. I cringed and suddenly Shiki appeared. I saw the glistening of the shiny, wet, black leather from the corner of my eye. "Heh, you guys really are determined-aren't you?" Shiki said firmly, taking a tighter hold on his sword. Gunji and Katsu fixed their attention on Shiki. "Ya, I guess you could say that." said Katsu standing up, swinging the long pipe in his hand. "I see you took it upon yourself to destroy my property." Stated Shiki calmly and ran his fingertips across the bloody blade of his sword. He glared at me and i looked away, the blood rushing to my cheeks, more out of humiliation than anger. "Oh what? The door?" Said Gunji with a dumb smile, thinking he caught on. "Does it look like i give a damn about the frigging door!" He said firmly, moving closer, his red eyes narrowing. Gunji and Katsu began to back up as he brought the blade to their throats. " What?!" Growled Gunji, grinning at his own idiocy. "Akira is my property... If the 'dog' whore wants to get in his pants, tell him to find another sick puppy. This one is mine." Snarled Shiki, releasing them as they quickly scurried off. I rubbed my throat and coughed, feeling the mud seeping through my toes and fingers. "Get inside." He said, licking his lips, leaning against the doorway. I laid down in the mud, opening my arms, feeling the cold slimy substance, soak into my pores. "You won't play with a dirty puppy..." I said, staring up at the reddening sky, changing from pink to crimson by the haze of pollution. Silence lingered and the only sound that remained was the harsh tick-taking of the rain the earth's jagged surface. "Oh really?" He said, standing over me, grabbing my hair and pulling me up, forcibly. "Because i always had a thing for strays..." He snarled, his eyes dancing with excitement, a grin stretching across his face. I frowned and lowered my eyes. I'm going to kill him first. I will- I must. "Too bad you're so weak and defenseless, otherwise it might've been chasing you. The first cut... The first taste of true hysteria. I wonder why, i can't bring myself to actually indulge in it?" He pondered which i assumed was to me, but then he seemed as if he was talking merely out of self reflection.

I guess, while he was towering over me glaring into my eyes i found my self asking the same question. How come i hadn't already slaughtered him and make off as this superior dictator that i had claimed myself to be? Why hadn't i followed through with it? It was my pride speaking, my false ideals that i had placed on myself. It was fear. Deep down, past all my flesh and bones was this festering inferiority complex. Part of me began to realize that maybe Shiki could feel the same. I parted my lips, letting out a raspy breath and purred," Inferiority... c-complex." Shiki growled and shoved me back down, my flesh feeling the mud ooze and seep into my pores, once again. I cringed, too sore to retaliate or get back up. "So you think i'm scum, just like you? You think i'd pity myself in my mind, my memories? Analyzing my mistakes and backtracking my footsteps to see if i'm just a little bit too far off? To figure out where my true fear oozes over and burns each smile with a downpour of festering acid rain? Let me tell you one thing... Akira, I am fear. I am your living hell. Respectively, the only person who can see right through your sick insults-your lies- your insecurity... And your little 'inferiority complex'...Sick... Puppy." I gawked at him, sprawled out on the ground, my pants soaking now and felt the rain hard on my face, on my skin. Sick puppy? Why does he keep doing this? Toying with my mind, my emotions. Why haven't we destroyed each other?

~ Why am I afraid?~


	6. Sick Puppy

Minutes had passed as we glared at each other. "Ugh." Shiki groaned and stood back up and turned to look back at the doorway. He sighed and said," Whatever, just get inside." I cautiously sat up and achingly made my way towards the door rubbing my head in throbbing pain. He followed me in and then stopped to pick up the large steel door and put it back into place. "Get in the bed." He said firmly and i turned back to face him, watching him pull out a large steel box from the corner of the room and pulling back the hinges and examining what was inside. He stopped and partially turned his head, so the side of his face was facing towards my direction. "Why don't i hear your helpless body collapsing onto the mattress?" He questioned flatly. I blinked at him a couple times and then looked back at the twin sized bed covered in creme and ashen quilts and sheets. "No, I don't want to. You'll take advantage of me as soon as you watch me lay down." I said back, my eyes narrowing in disgust. " Does it look like i'm ready to screw with you right now?" He questioned angrily, raising an eyebrow, facing me now, with a look of pure aggravation. "I don't know that! What do you want me to think?! " I snapped back, only to see him bolting the door back in place. He quickly finished and turned back to face me. " Akira, fine! You don't like the bed? How about the floor? Would you like it if i chained you to the damn floor?" Shiki growled, coming towards me, gripping me by the shoulders and shaking me, violently. I cringed and shouted," Fine! Stop it!" My face was burning red with embarrassment. He was so close, so strong, I can't win. I can't...


	7. I'll be nice

"It's not fine- is it though?" Snarled Shiki, pushing my body onto the dust entrenched ground. I made no effort in getting up. I didn't have the strength left in me, neither the pride to instinctively fight back. "Just forget about it... Dammit Shiki, could you please back off." I choked out, coughing from the haze of dust that cultivated in the air around me. I watched him crouch down, so he became eye level with me and growled," Forget about it? That's all you have to friggin say Akira? Oh so you think just because you have no strength-no courage-no animosity left- For just tonight might I add, you can just magically say 'oh screw this, you know i should calm down just for the next twenty four hours or so and then when i become defenseless and act like the wise ass I am- you know, maybe I'll just go pity myself in that corner over there about how fucked up my life is!' I mean come on Akira! I know you! Everything that you have to endure- deep down inside, it aggravates the living hell out of you." I looked at him stunned, he was literally enraged. This didn't make any sense. "What are you talking about?!" I said back, somewhat defensively. "I'm talking about you! Aren't I?! I'm pissed because you wouldn't get in the damn bed all because you're too nervous or shy to lay down without thinking the only thing I want to do right then and now- is bend you over backwards and screw with you!" Shiki fumed. I've never seen him this enraged about me. My heart ached in my chest and I hung my head, my vision faded in and out a bit. I brought my hand shakily to the side of my head. "Shiki..." I sighed. "Um, look you can yell at me all you want later...but..." I took in a raspy breath. "Akira?" I peered up at Shiki to see him grinning. Dammit, i bet he drugged me or... " I think it was Gunji who had his filthly claws lathered in ecstasy, it looks like he scratched you a bit." Shiki mused, catching my attention. "He what?!" I whispered in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" I groaned as I propped myself up against the creme tile wall. Where am I? How the? When did I get here? Well, at least the place was clean. I dizzily looked around the room, a sink... a towel rack that was busted and then a large bathtub. My eyes darted to Shiki who was running his hand through the water. "I'm not getting in there... Especially if it's with you..." I said bitterly. "Nah, you'll be in here, begging me to 'make it better' but you know- if you forcibly reject me that much I'll just happily chain you up and make you get in this bath and I'll make it hurt." I gulped, i couldn't take anymore physical abuse, at least sexually. If he wasn't 'easy' with me one more time-I might not be able to move for the next week. "Shiki I..." I breathed heavily, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks and I looked at the floor out of humiliation. "Feeling numb yet?" Shiki teased, moving closer to me as I sat uneasily against the wall. "Shiki! Please..." I begged, pleaded with him as tears began to bubble up. I just wasn't feeling right, that's all. If I wasn't overdosed, then maybe he'd let me suffer in peace. "Let me help you with your clothes." Murmured Shiki, moving closer then before, tugging at my belt, trying to hastily remove my pants. I moved closer to the wall. I didn't want him near me, I didn't want to be cradled in his arms or even looked upon by him. He'd make it hurt either way- weather he was smiling or not. He tapped the side of my flushed face lightly and said," Akira... Don't cry..." He sighed, brought his thumbs to my lower eyelids and wiped the tears that were beginning to trickle over.

Shiki lowered me slowly and gently into the warm water. It did feel nice... The overwhelming heat that covered my body. "I'll be nice...okay?" He said to gently, looking down at my body, covered in a cold sweat, yearning to be touched. "It hurts the way I usually do it... Right?" Asked Shiki, brushing his palm against my forehead. I shivered at his touch. I couldn't respond- I didn't have the strength in me to say another word. I watched his red eyes narrow and Shiki leaned close, his body submerged in the hot water, pressing gently against mine. "I won't do you from behind... You tell me what you want." Shiki purred. I wanted... Shiki began to move against me, firmly but tenderly. I gripped his back and he smiled, kissing my neck, licking my exposed flesh. I felt so lowly and disgusting confessing it, but i had to- my body was throbbing with pain. "Mmm... Sh-Sh-Shiki... Do what you want... Just be gentle..." I moaned softly, trying to steady my voice. "Well, just take it easy... You act like you haven't been drugged before. And don't worry- I'll make it worth your while..." Shiki whispered.


	8. Akira's a NEKO? What da-?

A/N : This is going to be a twisted chapter! Akira is now a neko dude! Woooo... I don't know why I figured it would be interesting to do this but so be it T.T Let's try this cute cuddly cat thing out! I bet I just lost a bunch of viewers right now...

"Shiki!" I cried. Dammit! I was becoming a mess. My body was on fire and my head was pounding. "Oh my." Shiki purred amused, glaring at me with lustful eyes. "What?!" I spoke back defensively, the blood boiling beneath my heated cheeks. "Mmm, you have kitty ears." He replied happily, a grin spreading across his face. Ok, I was high- Clearly delusional and my mind was just screwing with me. "Screw off!" I shouted, helplessly pushing at his shoulders. "Ugh...unnn." I moaned a few seconds after, feeling pain swell inside my hardened member. "Ooo. I like that." Shiki teased as he watched my body sink deeper against the floor of the bathtub. "So cocky... You know I don't think that's any way for you to talk to your senpai, who can and will, might I add, fuck you through the concrete floor of this room." Shiki growled, forcing a grin and slithering closer to my body that was writhing in pain, yearning to be touched. " Akira, your kitty ears are soft." Shiki stated and I flinched. What was he stroking? I reached cautiously for the top of my head. "What the-?!" I shouted, gripping the soft and furry ear that was on the side of my head. I could feel Shiki's touch on my other ear and moved his hand away. "I thought kitties like to get pet?" Shiki mused, grinning as he viewed the soft fluffy ears popping out from the side of my head. "Shiki! Can't you like cut them off or something!" I gushed with fear, twitching as I firmly patted the soft fur. He snickered, looking down at me with heartless eyes, a thrilled expression at the sight of me. I probably wouldn't have blamed him if he pitied me. "No, that'd hurt. Not that I have a problem with causing you pain, but I prefer you keep them. They make you look helpless." I looked up at him with a pained expression.

"Lean over the edge,Akira." Shiki said, helping me press my upper chest against the cold bathroom tub ledge. "Shiki..." I whimpered. I shook my head in refusal and felt my ears twitch. "Just observing." He said, somewhat soothingly and patted my head again. It wasn't helping. I was terrified. And now... I-I-I HAVE CAT EARS. My heart was pounding. What was he looking at?! I could feel his gaze piercing my flesh. Suddenly I jumped, releasing a yelp and nervously turned back around to see him flashing a wide smile. "What's the matter?" Shiki sang, beginning to slightly laugh to himself. "What were you touching?!" I shouted back bashfully and angrily at the same time. He blinked at me as if it was obvious. "Well your tail of course." He stated and then he began to laugh at my expression. I've never seen or heard him laugh, my face burned. "Stop it... I-It's not funny..." I responded embarrassingly. It was like puberty all over again. Shiki looked at me intimidatingly. Why was I acting like such a pussy. Oh, how cliche. But something inside me was terrified, nervous and I was getting... shy. "Meow..." Shiki teased seductively, pressing his hand to my thigh. I moved back, letting out another yelp and covered my mouth. The pain inside me, hurt and burned uncontrollably, but i felt like a child. I didn't want that beast near me. That ignorant man who desired nothing but his own intentions. But at the same time, he was the only who ever saved me, the only who cared for me. "Shiki- Senpai!" I yelped as he gently began to message my thigh. "Oh, that's a new one." Shiki said with a pleased expression. " Stop it!" I gushed, my ears lowering.

"Such a shy kitty." Shiki spoke with a tone of playfulness. I began to close my legs. "It hurts...Mmm Shiki S-Senpai." I moaned in distress. "What? Am I-" He began to ask but I cut him off pleading," No! Shiki Senpai... It's burning... Inside of me..." I felt warm water being poured over my head, my ears twitched, my tail wrapped between my legs. I felt him stroke my tail with one hand as the other brought the water to my flesh. "I think kitty needs a bath first. Then after I will make him satisfied." Shiki purred and continued to cleanse my body. I was giving in. It hurt so bad. I couldn't sleep this off... Minutes after, Shiki dressed himself and wrapped me up in a large fluffy towel. Why was he being so nice. I think part of him had given in. "My clothes..." I murmured to Shiki as he stroked back my hair, enjoying the touch of my silken fur ears. " It's just your pants. They're ruined." He said firmly, which I assumed he was imposing they I wasn't going to be able to keep them. "Shiki can't you just do something quick and-" I panted, barely able to lift myself up from the floor. "No." He stated, picking me up in his arms and taking me back into the darkness.

I felt myself collapse onto the soft blankets of Shiki's bed. "Shiki?" I questioned helplessly, searching for him in the darkness. "Spread your legs, Akira..." Shiki commanded. I whimpered and disobeyed. I felt the touch of his skin over mine. He grabbed my thighs, forcibly opening them. "Mmm, Akira." He whispered, licking the skin of my neck, nipping slightly. I grabbed his back as he tightly held my legs open. "You're so hard. I know you want pleasure. So let me fuck you, until you're sticky all over." He growled softly, pressing against my lower muscle that was quickly softening, yearning for entrance. "Stop!" I purred with pleasure at every thrust. He gently brought himself inside of me. "Little kitty, you're so warm and tight. Let me make you relax." He panted pushing a bit harder. He spread my legs as far as they could go, kneading my sweaty flesh. He dug into me and finally hit the spot in a matter of seconds. My hands dug into the firm flesh of his back as my toes curled over. "Stop!" I cried, feeling pleasure burst inside of me, his large firm member pushing farther and farther into my ass. "Weather, you like it or not, as of now, I won't stop. I will keep going until you scream for me to stop." Shiki yelled. He kissed my lips, immediately sticking his tongue down my throat, exploring every crevasse of my mouth. My back arched and i shut my eyes tight, feeling the fire die out and pleasure began to control me. I cried out his name. "Good kitty." He praised, pulling himself out and sliding down to my waist. "I'm going to suck you off, Akira." He snarled, and then enveloped my hard member. Taking me in harder and harder, slowly biting down, grinding his teeth against my sensitive flesh. I escaped caged moans and groans and he continued making me harder and harder. I gripped the sheets, feeling him please me, in the lewdest way possible. I will never let him take advantage of me like this ever again. And I sure as hell will never let my guard down. I will never let him have me. Neko or Not!


	9. Good Kitty

A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews everyone! They've helped so much! Also if you want- you should listen to: Pretty but Evil by Silver Ash; Grave Marker by IIII-Ligro; or Rough Rain by MEZE while reading this chapter ^_^ And Enjoy!

I heard the soft mumbling of voices and then heard," You scored on this one! You got a damn kitty and I'm stuck with Kau! Come on! Why can't I have him!" The voice sounded familiar and annoying. I slowly opened my eyes. I was still on fire. I groaned, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I stared at Shiki's back and shifted my position, painfully turning onto my stomach. "No! What don't you understand? He... Is... Mine... M-I-N-E... So go crawling back to your little slave before I take it upon myself to kill you." Shiki sighed agitated and ran his hand through his raven black hair. "Wait! Uh-Y-You can't do that! " Whined the voice- Abitro, who threw his hands into the air and getting up from the chair in front of the bed. Suddenly, his eyes flashed to mine and a smile spread across his face. I hid my face back into the pillow, my ears pushed tightly to the side of my head, my face burning. I felt so weak, so helpless, so humiliated. "Oh great! You woke him up!" Fumed Shiki and I felt his touch as he began to stroke my ears again. My eyes began to droop and I drooled at the touch of his fingers running through my hair, gently tugging and stroking down my ears. "Hey! It wasn't my fault-!" Shouted back Abitro defensively. "Get out! Before I chain you to this floor and dissect you! Would you like that?" Shiki growled. "N-n-nooooo! Eh?! No! We'll discuss this later! Eh...Erm! Uhhhh- Tata!" Abitro gushed in reply and then fled the building. I looked up from the pillow and watched Shiki turn to face me. He grinned and brought his finger to the bottom of my lip, wiping away the saliva that poured from my mouth. I wearily looked at him and nuzzled my head closer to his hand. "Hmph, so you do like it when I pet you." He mused and began to pat my head again. I bit my tongue a bit and dug my face back into the pillow. It felt so good. The part back in my mind told me to fight back- that such a thing symbolizes my coward-ness, but I had lost my mentality and now my body ran on instinct.

Every time his touch had escaped my head, for only a matter of seconds, I desired to feel his fingers through my hair, tugging and scruffing. "Sore?" I heard his words fade and buzz into my ears. I couldn't respond- it felt too nice. I heard him shift his position and then his hand stopped patting my head. I immediately pulled my face up from the pillow, carrying a puddle of drool with me and eagerly looked at him with yearning eyes. He just stared back at me and then threw the thick and heavy sheets and blankets onto the concrete floor. "Pet my head! " I drooled, pulling myself up, crawling closer to him. "Mmm what was that, Akira? I didn't quiet understand." He teased, grinning at me. Yes you do. I gave him the most pleading expression I could but it was useless. "Nahhhh! No! Pet my head! Like you just did!" I pleaded and climbed over him, grabbing his hand and patting it upon my head. I began to drool again and gave a shy smile, lowering my eyes, moving closer feeling the contact of skin on skin. I uncomfortably moved back, but the next thing I know, he had grabbed my back, digging my face into his chest. I yelped and felt his hand began to pet my head again. I shakily took in a breath and could feel the sensation of delight as he continued to pat my head. Embarrassingly, saliva began to pour and trickle over my parted lips. I purred, taking in deep muffled breaths, my tail swaying back and forth. "Hmph, you're acting so well behaved..." Shiki purred, and pressed his fingers behind my ears, one at a time, rubbing the fur behind them. "Mehhhh... ooowwwww." I groaned loudly, burying my legs between his. I wanted more. How could he know the spots that made me feel so good. "And good kitties deserve to get rewarded." He stated with a smile.

He gently, but forcibly pushed me onto my back. He brought his hands to my head and began to rub behind my ears again that were now perked up. My fingers dug into the flesh of his back and my toes began to curl over. I panted and stared into Shiki's crimson red eyes and eagerly pressed closer, my heart beating rapidly within my chest. My legs buckled, feeling them wrap around his waist. "Kitty is behaving so good!" He praised, rubbing harder on the fur behind my ears and began to lick exposed skin of my neck. It felt so good, so good. I-I can't think straight. Why is he making me feel so nice! " I am going to make you feel so good, Akira." He purred softly into my ear. More... "M-m-more!" I begged, feeling him starting to create friction between our heated bodies. So I only needed to be helpless in order for him to be nice. The saliva ran from the corner of my mouth, all the way down to my neck. "Good kitty..." He praised again.

I can't believe I wanted this... I can't believe he was this affectionate...


	10. The end

A/N: Sorry for the really late update- I haven't really figured where I wanted this story to go so I figured this should be the last chapter... I might make a sequel ^.^ Enjoy! Listen to: Obscure by Dir En Grey if you'd like.

Darkness had enveloped me... "Akira?" A deep voice questioned. I swallowed hard searching in the black to find a glimpse; flicker of any dull light. "Akira!" A voice screeched in the opposite direction. I turned my head. No one... Where were these voices coming from? "AKIRA! Akira!? A-A-AKIRA!" Shrill screeches and growls sang my name. I grabbed hold of my chest and fear pulsed inside my ribcage. Some one help me! Why is no one here!? I felt a drop of something wet trickle from the top of my head to my nose. I shakily brought my fingers the small river the trailed over my skin. I pulled back to look at blood...Blood?! BLOOD? "Ehhh... Ahhhh? Wh-what?!" I said wiping my hands in disbelief but my hands only became soaked in red. My eyes welled up with tears, soon bubbling up over the surface. A wave of liquid fell over me, dyeing my very exsistence by the blood of those I had anihilated. Blood, everywhere. The horrid stench of rotting flesh filled my lungs as each mouthfull of blood was forcibly swallowed down my burning throat. And yet I drown...

My eyes shot open... Why was I still in this darkness? In this hell? I coughed, choked, writhed as I brought my hand to my stomach, looking down at the abyss in which my blood poured out. I couldn't scream for blood poured from my lips, oozed from my gums. Had I finally died?

Shiki's POV Listen to: Blindness Maria by Para:noir

I stared back into a glassy pair of eyes. I'm sorry... I just had to. How long would it have been before that brat would have killed me? Heh, I suppose I'm not sorry; I did enjoy watching his peaceful face writhe in the most brutal of pain and lick the tears off of his cold flesh. No more warmth. No more use can be derived from this lifeless body. I suppose he thought I would've changed, but I don't change for such trash. I just did him a favor; released him from this monster who thrived on torturing him. Yet I wish it didn't have to end this way... "Goodbye... Akira..." I purred into his ear before I placed my sword back beside me and after doing so I turned towards the door and left.

I usually like rain, but this rain was different as I slipped and slid over my face. It burned. Tonight darkness has taken me and again... I am alone.

END


End file.
